


Cookies

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Community: bridge2sickbay, Cookies, Domestication, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Holidays, Inspired by Art, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard leaves Jim and Joanna to their own devices for a few hours, and is pleasantly surprised to what he returns to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Image prompt which is embedded after the story.

Leonard sometimes hated being a doctor through and through as it meant he was one even while on vacation. But the local doctor was already on call somewhere else, and really, he was right there, so why not take care of it? Even if it meant he'd have left Jim and Joanna alone for a few hours back home. That really shouldn't have made him nervous at all.

Still, when he finally came home, he was surprised to see the house intact and quiet. Then again it was later than he claimed he'd be home. He was first drawn towards the kitchen where there were faint smells of baking, and here he wasn't surprised at all to see the entire room in disarray. Leonard sighed and went in search of the two, finally finding them in the living room fast asleep with a book in Jim's lap.

He grabbed a throw and placed it on them both, smiling to himself. He settled into the chair next to them, not wanting to wake Jim up yet and just enjoying the moment. He looked around the room and finally noticed the plate of freshly baked cookies. They weren't gingerbread as both Jim and Joanna were allergic but they still were shaped as people. Leonard chuckled at their frosty decoration, clearly the two taller ones were of him and Jim, nearly cuddling, with little Jo playing with a puppy shaped cookie.

Leonard felt his hand being taken and turned to see a sleepy Jim smiling at him, entwining their fingers together. It was a good Christmas Eve.

  



End file.
